


Boy In The Shadows

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Breathplay, Community: spnkink_meme, Dark, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Strangers, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Rapist!Jensen. I kind of need this after seeing him being brutalized so much. A bit of Jensen viciously hurting somebody else, being completely in control and enjoying the hell out of it, would be lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy In The Shadows

It is easy; too simple that it removes the enjoyment from the game. It makes him delay and reconsider his plans for the night. However, he recalls how great it feels when he is inside his victims, violating them as he grins like the cat that ate the birdie. 

They always scream beautifully, voice cracking on a ragged wail when he is buried deep inside them, hips sporadically thrusting brutally to break them and make them bleed. Oh, how delightful the game is indeed; Jensen closes his eyes and basks in the memory of the whimpering and crying and broken noises they make. Yeah, no way in hell is he passes that up. 

Jensen strolls into the bar wearing a pair of skin tight jeans that show off the swell of his pretty perky ass and a panty dropping grin that perks up every guy in the joint. They flock to him like a moth to a flame. He plays bashful, sweet and hot, and fluttering his pretty eyelashes as he licks his full lips teasingly. He only ever picks one guy per night; only one victim per town. He is careful. He cannot risk getting caught by the authorities. 

He finds the submissive guys eager to do anything he wishes. That is the manner by which he effortlessly gets them into the cuffs when they return to his place and immobilizes them. He inquires about a safe word to give the appearance that he is worried for their security and that he can be trusted not to damage them. That is what makes the game sweeter when he wraps his hands around their throats and grits his teeth as he squeezes his fingers around the warm flesh. They catch on quickly, only after he is balls deep inside them, fucking their sweet little ass as he takes their breath away. Their eyes widen, they fight. They begin to cry when they realize they are lambs to the slaughter. They beg for him to stop, gasping for their words, but he smiles and throws his head back, laughing crudely. 

This man is already crying, jerking on the handcuffs in a feeble attempt to get free. Jensen is cold and quick, fucking into the guy, Jared, the cute southern man with adorable dimples, with sharp snaps of his hips. The bed sways as he fucks Jared deep and hard, just the way he loves to screw his victims, uncaring when Jared chokes for air, fighting for breath as Jensen's fingers tighten stronger around his throat. He tries to squirm away; poor boy is foolish enough to think he will be free. 

Jensen doesn’t mind, he like the struggle and thrash around like a fish out of water; it’s like riding a bucking bull. Sure, he’s hard up from the fight, but he loves the pained expression on Jared's face, his pretty hazel eyes wet and wild, pure fear clearly visible in the glassy orbs. 

Jared’s entire body tenses, his inner walls squeezed around Jensen's length in a deliciously tight embrace; Jensen moans, loud and long, jamming his hips hard, and the man under him beneath him let out a series of ragged, gasping breaths, barely audible over his own vocal moaning. 

They’re both panting harshly, chests heaving, Jensen from arousal and Jared from terror, the opposite sensations making Jensen loose his mind. He keeps fucking the man, ramming into Jared as he chokes him, fingernails cutting into his throat, and Jared keeps making these soft, gasping, choking noises in the back of his throat urges Jensen’s hips faster, gritting his teeth as he rams his thick cock hesitantly deep inside of his victim. 

Jared chokes, sputters, his muscles tensing as his throat burns with the need for oxygen. His eyes are wide and wild and his lips whisper 'please, stop', but the only sounds that are coming from his mouth are whimpers. Jared cries, tears streaming down his dimpled cheeks; he gasps for air as Jensen fucks him into the mattress faster and harder, his balls slapping against his ass as his thick shaft breaks Jared open. 

Jensen slams in roughly, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt, just to pull back until the tip remains before shoving back in. Jared gasps, twisting and bucking, attempting to get free as a shallow breath and a gasping exhale escapes his mouth. 

His head was spinning. He was whimpering and crying, his cock soft against his quivering belly. His body crawls with Goosebumps as Jensen's fingers constrict tighter, and black spots dance in his vision. He gasps for breath; there is none, there is only pure agony as Jensen ruts his hips, fucking into him rough, getting even harder, rougher as he begins to get off on the tortured pain he inflicts on his victim. 

Jared is suffocating, smothered, drowning as Jensen rapes him, he sobs, his head dizzy as his eye close tight. A scream is trapped on his lips, a deep pain inside him roaring white hot. Jensen’s fingers are strong around Jared's throat, contracting vice tight and there is no air for Jared to breathe, only ash he chokes on. 

The mattress shifts harshly with every rutting motion of his hips, he hammered into Jared’s ass as the man chokes, pulling out almost all the way and then plunging back in, delighting when Jared cries out with a broken, whimpering, and desperate sob. 

The tight, wet heat clenching around Jensen is exquisite and he blows his load while Jared is still alert, his lips forming a dirty smirk when Jared’s eyes widen in terror; he knows Jared felt the sticky wetness soak inside his abused body. 

Jared starts gasping rougher, fighting to stay awake, even as his stomach churns from the sensation of warm, salty cum, wave after wave, pouring into him. Jensen is nearly biting his bottom lip bloody as his hands take away Jared's very last breath, and sure enough, the very last thing Jared sees before his world goes black is pretty green eyes twinkling with mischief. 

When Jared comes to, the ground is cold and hard under him. He has been dumped in an abounded park, used and soiled, warm cum still trickling out of his ass. His eyes were wide and glassy as tears tumble down his cheeks, and when bile rises in the back of his throat, he barely has time to roll onto his stomach before he vomits. 

Later that day, while Jared is sitting in a hospital surrounded by doctors tending to him and two police offers taking his statement about the assault, Jensen is nearly six towns over, eyeing the pretty little girl at the bar and giving her a dashing grin as she comes his way. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=352334#/t352334)


End file.
